Northshire Abbey
Northshire Abbey is the home of the human religious order of clerics known as the Brotherhood of Northshire. It is located in Northshire Valley in the foothills of Elwynn Forest of the Kingdom of Stormwind. The closest town to Northshire Abbey is Goldshire to the southwest. Northshire Abbey is composed of three sections: the Main Hall, Hall of Arms, and Library Wing. It holds trainers for mages, priests, warriors, and paladins, as well as a couple of quest givers. The trainers for young human warlocks haunt the small graveyard to the east of the main doors. In the shadows of the stable, one can find the rogue trainer. History Prior to the First War, the abbey served as the home of the Holy Order of Northshire Clerics. It was the location where Medivh was cared for during the years he was in a coma. During the course of the First War, the Clerics of Northshire, led by Archbishop Alonsus Faol, aided the armies of Stormwind in their fight against the Horde. Shortly after Garona Halforcen was captured and brought to Northshire to be held prisoner, the abbey was destroyed in an orcish onslaught. In the Human campaign of Warcraft I, it is a band of human warriors, convinced by enemy agents to fight against the crown, who are the ones to initially attack Northshire Abbey. The abbey is shown as having some underground side tunnels. These were used as prisons for some orcs (some orcs were held in nicer looking rooms) and a few ogres. The ogres would attack the orcs if seen, yet somehow were not hostile to the humans. Also in the tunnels were spiders, scorpions, slimes, and skeletons. None of them were hostile to the humans. Archers and brigands defended the abbey against the orcs. Also, Garona was in a room with a fire elemental who, after a certain amount of time, went crazy and broke out of Garona's prison to attack the orcs. It is not known who brought forth this elemental. During the Second War, the site of the abbey was the headquarters of Cho'Gall's Twilight's Hammer clan, allied to Gul'dan. After the Alliance of Lordaeron reclaimed Elwynn Forest, Northshire Abbey was rebuilt, though the area has been suffering a kobold infestation, increasing numbers of wolves, and the growing presence of bandits known as the Defias. The Brotherhood exists to this day. In the Abbey, and are trained priests who have the power of words in the light of the darkest corners of the kingdom. Paladins fraternity came to the defense of the kingdom, and many of them swore to the king, and serve in the ranks of his army, instructing soldiers and strengthen their morale. Occupants of Northshire Abbey * Marshal McBride — Military leader in Northshire Valley * Deputy Willem — Stormwind Army * Brother Danil — General Goods Vendor * Brother Neals — Manages Food and Wine stores * Brother Paxton — Library Caretaker * Brother Sammuel — Paladin Trainer * Priestess Anetta — Priest Trainer * Milly Osworth — Manages Northshire Vineyards * Eagan Peltskinner — Wolf Hunter * Dermot Johns — Cloth and Leather Armor Merchant * Godric Rothgar — Armor and Shieldcrafter * Janos Hammerknuckle — Weaponsmith * Jorik Kerridan — Rogue Trainer * Khelden Bremen — Mage Trainer * Llane Beshere — Warrior Trainer * Drusilla La Salle — Warlock Trainer Quests There are a number of beginner quests available in here: * ** *** (Human only) *** (Human only) *** (Human only) *** (Human only) *** (Human only) *** (Human only) *** **** * * ** * ** * ** *** * * * ** Also see the Elwynn Forest questing guide. Primary security threats Post-Cataclysm ;Blackrock Orcs The Blackrock Clan who has recently came from the foothills of Burning Steppes has begun pushing into Elwynn Forest in an attempt to wrest lands from the humans. The forest surrounding Northshire Abbey is full of them. They consist of spies and scouts, as well as fierce fighting invaders. They brought worgs with them, which also threaten the serenity of the abbey. ;Goblins The Blackrock Clan hired many goblin assassins to help them in their invasion. They skulk around near Echo Ridge Mine and are neutral. ;Horde While deep within Alliance territory and strongly fortified, the occupants of Northshire Abbey are always concerned with the potential threat of another Horde attack which rarely happens in this zone. Pre-Cataclysm Prior to the Cataclysm, the land surrounding the Abbey were home to different creatures and threats such as Wolves, Kobolds, and Defias Brotherhood thugs. ;Defias Brotherhood The Defias Brotherhood had a base of operations within the Northshire Vineyards to the east of Northshire Abbey, led by . They forced the local workers, including , out of the vineyard. The brotherhood used the base as a staging ground for raiding the local farmers and merchants. The Defias have since been killed by the invading Blackrock orcs, and the vineyards set ablaze. ;Kobolds A clan of kobolds infested Echo Ridge Mine to the northwest of Northshire Abbey, forcing the workers out of the mine. Although the kobolds didn't pose a significant threat to Northshire Abbey, their foothold in couldn't be ignored, for fear they would grow out of control. ;Wolves A large number of wolves roamed the valley, presumably searching for new prey after being driven from Duskwood and outside the walls of Northshire. Although they rarely hunted humans, there were incidents with farmers and missing livestock. Notes *In the maps for Lands of Conflict and World of Warcraft, Northshire Abbey is presented as "Northsire Abbey". es:Abadía de Villanorte fr:Abbaye de Comté-du-Nord pl:Northshire Abbey Category:Human territories Category:Temples